


Rite of Passage

by Gaia_ninja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort/Drama, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-11
Updated: 2008-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_ninja/pseuds/Gaia_ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a break on one of their travels Itachi asks Kisame about the rituals of the Mist Village.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rite of Passage

"Another night outside" Itachi spoke in his usual monotone voice. The Akatsuki team had been traveling for a while and it was most likely time for a rest. Kisame rested Samehada against a nearby tree and sat close to the fire Itachi was building. Despite his fleeting vision Itachi was soon stoking a roaming flame. The two partners sat across from each other; Itachi appeared to be looking into the dancing flames, while Kisame yawned loudly and cracked his neck.

"Do you ever long for your former home?" Itachi asked breaking the familiar silence. Kisame looked up puzzled by his partner's sudden interest. Even though Itachi couldn't make out the expression on Kisame's face he was aware that his partner was taken aback by his question. "You normally ask me similar questions, I thought I would burden you like you do me Kisame" Itachi said as a rare smirk appeared on his face.

Kisame guffawed loudly "Long for it, no, but it crosses my mind from time to time." He reclined against a old log "I will never forget my years as a shinobi in the Bloody Mist."

"I do recall that Kirigakure's methods were less then humane when it came to your exams" Itachi said adjusting to get comfortable.

"You kill your entire clan and you talk about humane" Kisame laughed loudly again "But you are correct in saying that.. though it wasn't just the exams that earned Kirigakure that nickname."

Itachi looked towards Kisame's blurry figure behind the fire and listened intently. Thought he would never admit it he was always interested in what his tall friend had to say.

"When I was training to become a swordsmen I was sent a C-ranked mission scroll, it simply told me to meet at an abandoned building near the edge of town. When I arrived there I was surprised to see ten other shinobi there as well. We were greeted by two elite jounin who stated that they would brief us on this mission.. if we proved ourselves to them."

I fingered the hilt on my practice blade, How many more comrades would I have to slaughter to continue to 'prove' myself? "You'll be subject to a different kind of test this time" This Jounin had a soft voice and it was difficult to hear him. "Please drop your trousers." I was sure that I had misheard the soft spoken ninja until the other spoke up for him "You heard him, drop your god damned pants, underwear too!" He shouted. This was different, but me and the other men complied. There was no embarrassment only questions, why the secrecy, why are we nude, was this another initiation?

The quiet Jounin, Inryo approached the first man in the line we had formed I heard him gasp but, I did not see what had happened because I kept my eyes straight ahead. Inryo had finally gotten to me, and I was displeased when I saw what he had been doing. He 'grabbed me' with his cold hand and measured me.  
My fists balled tightly at my sides. I certainly didn't see how this was important to the next mission, and I was sure as hell I didn't want another man so close and touching my penis.

Inryo jotted his finding in a little notebook. After that ordeal, we were made to stand there bare while Inryo and the loud Jounin Banyu discussed the measurements in his book.

"Takashi, Yuumei, Koaru, Ken, go home and forget this meeting" Banyu barked and the four men called quickly redressed and left. Now there were only six of us standing there in all our glory. After a couple more awkward minutes we were finally allowed to cover ourselves as another man entered the building. I recognized this man as one of our village elders, basically the Mizukage's right hand. He also looked over the notebook and grunted in satisfaction. He turned back to us and spoke evenly. "You six men of the Mist will be charged with an important mission. It will remain a secret and after this night you will never speak of this mission again."

Tokiri was the elder's name other then his razor sharp teeth he was easily spotted by is all black eyes. They looked like voids, this was the man who stood and judged my performance as I took the life of my classmate during graduation. I was staring right into his face as my opponents severed head dropped to the floor.

As this secret mission was explained to us, it was obvious that most of the men were even more uncomfortable from when we were all standing there naked from the waist down. "You will each receive information on your two targets and you will be going in two man groups." Inryo called our names in pairs and Junsai Daisuke stood next to me. Heh, Daisuke of one of the noble clans of the Mist was going to be my partner in this 'highly secret' mission. He bowed to me and adressed me as Senpai. Well at least we would get along.

After we all introduced ourselves to our new partners Tokiri started talking again. while Banyuu handed us a scroll with our targets' names, ages, when and where we were to meet them, and their ninja specialty. As soon as my eyes hit the paper, I thought there was something odd about the targets. Luckily enough some one else spoke up.

"Are these all young girls?" Fijiito the first man in line asked.

"Yes, and these young girls are also new Genin that just passed the Academy exit exam" Tokiri answered. The confusion was back, were we going to kill them as well?

"We can't have our kunoichi worried about piteous things like purity and chastity"  
Tokiri's voice remained even. "You men have been charged with the duty to take care of that." His even voice started to increase in bass and volume "A kirigakure shinobi must be merciless and efficient."

We all listened intently, most of us were probably in disbelief of the situation. This was certainly different. "Handle each situation however you want, but there will be no killing." Then for the first time in my life I saw him smile "They've already passed the exam, you boys are just helping them with the follow-up" Truly a sadistic smile that assured that he wasn't bluffing.

After we were dismissed Daisuke and I went directly with to the first meeting place, despite having an entire hour to waste. At the rendezvous point I looked at the first name and mused to myself. 'Two versus one .. one Genjutsu user.. she doesn't stand a chance' I was stirred by Daisuke "Senpai... I don't think I can do this." He murmured. I wasn't surprised by his statement, to tell you the truth this situation was causing a lump in my throat that I just couldn't swallow. How could we kill without prejudice, yet feel guilty about forcing ourselves on these new Genin? I grunted at Daisuke, even though I felt bad about this... It didn't mean I wasn't going to do it, I've never refused a mission before. "...My sister.. just passed the exit exam." He finally said

"I see.." I felt pretty bad for him, but I wasn't going to let my emotions betray me. "The elders are probably watching us... there is no telling what they will do if you disobey."

"Yea.." The sound in his voice was impartial "Every Kunoichi has to go through this.." he said as trying to convince himself.

"Well, that explains why every chick in village is a bitch" I said trying to make him laugh.. if only a little.

"Hn" he replied and smirked a little, 'Good' I though. He was soon quiet again he looked back up at me after a few minutes "Are you still with Honami-san?"

And that question came out of no where. Technically we were never 'together', I wouldn't even call it a fling. How could I answer that? "We have no time for each other since she is ANBU and I'm going to be a Swordsmen" So I answered no 'yes', no 'no'

We fell back into silence and I thought about Honami. Loud, annoying, and incredible in bed. Not my girlfriend, just my classmate, teammate. She was one of the only females I know who didn't care about my appearance. But I wasn't sweet on her or anything. Ha, I wonder.. Was her virginity taken in this manner as well?

When Daisuke spoke up again he surprised me with what he said.  
"I'll take the first one."

I nodded at him, and folded my arms. I was curious to see if he would actually do it. The time was nearing, I faded into the shadows and waited patiently for his victim. I would be there just in case he failed and she tried to escape.

He was swift, she was brave.. that is until he mounted her. Her hands were pinned under her and his eyes were tightly shut... Was it because he couldn't look at her like this... or was it because he didn't want to be caught in her Genjutsu? He apologized to her only once and reminded quiet though the act.

Once finished he spoke again "Go ahead, tell everyone how you let me do that to you." He said in an unexpected cold manner and he turned his back on her. Not only did he disrespect her as a woman but now he had disrespected her as a ninja. Her tears stopped and she quickly ran away.

The color had drained from Daisuke's face, He didn't speak when he walked past me to the place I was sitting.. My hit would be here soon and I'm sure Daisuke didn't want to talk about what he had just done.

This sucked, I didn't want to do this. I caught in the distance someone drawing near. She's a Taijutsu user, she broke her opponent's neck with a powerful kick in her exam. When she arrived she stood about ten feet away from me.

"We are dueling right?" She dropped into her stance.

So thats what they told her to get her out here. I might as well go along with this bullshit for the time being. I shrug towards her and chose a basic Taijustu stance, I didn't even reach for my practice sword. She frowned at me "Don't worry babe, I don't need that." I taunted. And my plan worked like a charm. Insulted she ran towards me. She was fast, but not fast enough. I was able to sidestep her and chop right in the center of her back. Oops maybe I hit her a bit to hard. She staggered but recovered quickly and she started a combo of sorts, I was actually impressed that she landed a few blows. At the end of her a little display two shurikan struck my arm. Un-phased I tore the weapons out my arm. Play time is over.

She used kawarimi no jutsu to place herself behind me to gain another attack. She sunk the kunai into my upper back... So she thought. I had also used kawarimi, now that I was behind her I decided to end this charade now. I grabbed her by her neck and threw her into the ground albeit a bit rough. She yelped when she hit the ground. I rolled my eyes as I descended apon her I held her hands above her head. The look on her face was priceless, no fear .. just confusion and rage.

I sighed loudly as I moved and tore her clothes out of my way.  
"What the h-hell are you doing?" She shouted. I ignored her. 'Well here goes'  
I thought to myself.

Of coarse she fought and of coarse she screamed. I wanted to tell her to shut the fuck up.. but I let her scream. After a while she stopped screaming, and started to curse at me in between sobs.

After I finished I kept her pinned "You know.. if you trained harder and were stronger this wouldn't have happened... How shameful" I said a little harsher then I intended. I stood up, releasing her to pull up my pants. When she rose to her feet. she threated my life .. again and disappeared into the night.

Daisuke and I walked home without any words I now see why he was so silent who would want to talk after that. I felt horrible and I would continue to feel horrible.. At lease I didn't have any sisters or anything like that..

As we walked home I did think about what I had said to the girl and about what Daisuke said to his victim. We had both turned the blame for the assault on the girls, insulted their skills as ninja.. undoubtedly those girls would go onto to train harder so that would never happen to them again. Our mission was complete.

Itachi nodded "The bloody Mist truly lives up to it's name, Kisame"

Kisame chuckled a little under his breath "Yeah Home sweet home"


End file.
